


The Prince of Asgard

by Anarkiaa



Category: Les Dix Commandements - Obispo/Florence & Guirao, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Prince of Egypt (1998), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, F/M, Frigga is a badass, Gen, Loki as Moses, My first published fanfic, Slow Build, Thor as Ramses II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarkiaa/pseuds/Anarkiaa
Summary: A raging war, a baby lost between two worlds, a royal couple who adopted him without telling him the truth about his origins,… Pretty much Loki's life story. Pretty much Moses's life story. I couldn't help but mix the two.Inspired partly by the French musical 'Les 10 Commandements' and by the movie The Prince of Egypt.





	1. The Prayers of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! After reading so many fanfictions, I 'm finally publishing my first one.  
English is not my native language, so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, but if you found one, you're welcome to tell me in the comments.
> 
> I do not own the Bible nor Marvel, but this story is mine, so ask before sharing it, please.
> 
> Enjoy yourself!

The war between Asgard and Jotunheim wasn't a nice one. After Laufey's attempt to take over Midgard, the conflict had moved to the ice planet, and ever since, everything had been going to Hell for the Frost Giants. Odin's warriors were far more numerous and organised than the Jotuns's ones, divided between their duty as soldiers and the need to hide and protect their families. Men, women, children, no one was spared by the Asgardian army. The ones to resist were killed on the spot, while the others were taken as war prisoners and reduced into slavery.

In the middle of the chaos, one Frost Giantess was truly alone. As Laufey's wife, her husband and King couldn't and wouldn't leave the battlefield for her. Morgvenn was her name, Queen was her title, but none of that mattered now. She had to protect herself and her five months-old son, Munn, entirely by herself.

Since two days, she was hiding with her son in a dark cave in the middle of one of the rare evergreen forests existing on Jotunheim, far away from the warriors and from the battlefields. She had been thoughtful enough to take some food and some other essentials with her, but in all honesty, her son had been her top priority when she'd fled away from their ice castle. Now, she was slowly but surely running out of food, and soon would need to leave her son alone in the dark cave in order to hunt something down. He was presently asleep, but what of when he would be awake? A single cry and without even knowing, he would gave away his position. Anybody could find him and take him away. No, the very idea of leaving him was dreadful to Morgvenn. But starving to death was too. And was inescapable ; they needed food.

To dwell no more on those obsessive thoughts, Morgvenn forced herself to think about something else. But her quite exhausted mind only provided her with some memories of the glorious, but now past, days. Old extracts about when she had been a well respected Queen throughout the realms, sometimes invited alongside Laufey to deal a new political alliance. About the first time she had been on Asgard to meet with Odin and the sweet Queen Frigga, before returning again and again to discover the city, so different from the cold Jotunheim.

Everything had been so lively then. Asgard was a Sun when Jotunheim was a Moon. Both were shining, but not with the same intensity. Asgard's culture was impressive, encased in pure and finely carved gold. There was no constant threat of the icy cold, no need to hide in some underground palace. On the contrary, everything there was exposed to the light of the day, from small markets to big royal balls.

It had always been a delight for Morgvenn to learn that Queen Frigga was organising an event and inviting her along, as there was none on Jotunheim. Of course, there had been fewer of those events on Asgard recently because of their pregnancies, but they had both recovered quite quickly, and had lost no time to organise a ball for the one-year birthday of Prince Thor of Asgard and for the newborn Prince Munn of Jotunheim.

Even if she had always been a bit looked at because of her blue skin, the Frost Giantess had loved those balls on Asgard, and since no one would have dared to disrespect her blatantly, she had been okay with a bit of staring. She had knew herself to be the representative of her realm and, thanks to her refined outfits and excellent manners, had slowly succeeded in making forget the usual rudeness of the Frost Giants.

But nothing she had done mattered now. Laufey's decision had destroyed everything.

Since the very beginning, she knew Odin to be a powerful King. It had been a mistake from Laufey to try and take over Midgard. She had tried to dissuade him but he hadn't listened to her. And now she was here, alone, with an infant and no more food left.

Suddenly, a sound pulled her out of her own head. The sound of someone entering the cavern. She cradled her son more tightly against her chest, as a dark silhouette approached her hiding spot in the darkness at the far end of the cave.

She held her breath. If this silhouette belonged to an Asgardian, her son and her will both end up as slaves.

But she quickly noticed something was wrong. The shape was too small to be an Asgardian soldier. It also looked too exhausted and shaken, always looking behind for eventual pursuers. And, as the person leaned against the icy wall of the cave, no longer blocking the light from the entrance, she saw it had blue skin. It was another Frost Giant.

Slowly, Morgvenn uncurled from her spot in the shadows. This other Frost Giant seemed to be only a young one, but there was no need to startle him. She calmly got out of the shadows, her son still soundly asleep in her arms. The boy reacted strongly to the movement and tensed up, but was clearly too tired to even stand back again. He relaxed though when his eyes got used to the darkness and he recognized his Queen.

\- “Your Majesty! I'm glad to see you've remained safe from the Asgardian army.” He exclaimed as happily as he could. “We all were so worried about you and the young Prince.” He continued, relieved. But in an instant, his expression darkened. “I'm sorry my Queen, to be such a coward. I shouldn't be here. I know I should be fighting with our warriors, not running away and hiding…”

\- “Don't be, boy.” She interrupted him. “I'm not my husband, I can understand. You're way too young to fight a fully prepared Asgardian anyway.”

The Giant's fists tightened as he brought his legs against him, curling on himself.

\- “If only I was stronger!” A frustrated scream escaped him.

Morgvenn recoiled slightly, afraid that her son may wake up, but gave up on scolding the boy when she looked again at him and saw his despair.

\- “Son, you're not to blame. You're a victim of this war. I don't know what happened to you, but you're not responsible for it.”

He'd begun to cry in his hands, frustration and anger quickly turning into distress.

\- “T-They all died to protect me… My-my parents, my brothers, our friends,… Everyone!” He sobbed.

\- “If they've given up their life for you, then you're worthy of it.” She answered sweetly. “They decided that it was no place for you to die, so be proud of their sacrifice. You could have done nothing, they made their own choice.”

She crouched next to him while talking and placed a hand on his knee.

\- “We may not be able to win this war, but Jotunheim will always be ours. We'll rebuild it, better than it ever was. It's why we must survive when the others die. I know it's not easy, but we must live for them. Be strong, boy.”

Morgvenn truly believed in her words, and it poured from her tone as she told them. The young Giant's eyes had dried while she was talking, and he seemed invigorated. But as he opened his mouth to answer her, a series of loud shooting voices could be heard from the forest around the cavern.

\- “FIND HIM! I want him dead! He'll join all of those dumb beasts we've already killed! And to the one who do it, he can keep the damn blue horns as a trophy for his personal glory!”

Several joyful screams were then heard by the two frightened Frost Giants. The boy's pursuers were on his trail. They had knew the Asgardian soldiers were not far, but to hear them so close was terrifying. The cavern was now truly looking more like a trap than anything else. Morgvenn and the boy rushed to get out. They knew the Asgardians must have parted their ways to find the young Giant, and soon, quick footsteps in the snow were everything left resounding in the forest…

… with a baby's wailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't understand, Munn is in reality Loki's birth name. It comes from Jormungand, which is the name of a giant snake in Norse Mythology.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next one as soon as possible.
> 
> See you!


	2. I Let to Abandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Reader!
> 
> Here comes the second chapter of this story, I hope you'll like it.  
I'll try to keep editing once a month, maybe sooner if I can.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hunting is extremely pleasant. It puts you on that good king of edge, the one where you notice every hints your prey left behind. Adrenaline is running high in your veins, and everything becomes exhilarating.

The four Asgardian soldiers were currently in this state. They were almost racing each others. The first monster had apparently led them to another prey, one so much more interesting. An infant, or a toddler, meant a pliable soul, easy to put into slavery, and, for the one who brought it back to the camp, glory, and maybe even the possibility to keep it as a war trophy and personal slave. Of course, raise the child would at the beginning be trouble, but better train them in the cradle, at least, they will know their place.

On the other hand, being the prey in a hunting party is anything but funny. You can't afford to let your mind rest, and you must find quickly multiple ways of escaping. All your senses are heightened, especially hearing : each sounds indicate 'Danger!'. Yours as a new hint to lead your pursuers, theirs as a reminder at how close they are to you.

Therefore, Morgvenn was running as silently as she could, while keeping her son quiet. The young Giant had taken off one way in the forest, and she had fled with her son in the opposite direction. The boy had been remarkably brave when they'd parted their ways, sacrificing himself to let his Queen and Prince escape.

"_We don't have anymore time._" He had whispered. "_Run, as fast as you can! I will take them in the wrong direction. Protect the Prince and be safe my Queen. It's an honor to die for you._"

He had then ran away, faking a hushed conversation to let the soldiers believe they were still together. She had taken off in the other direction, forcing herself to remember her own words about sacrifice, and now was still running away for hers and her son's lives. The boy would let himself be taken to let them escape, and she didn't even knew his name. But his voice was still resounding in her head. '_Protect the Prince! Protect the Prince!_' She knew she couldn't keep running like that indefinitely. Her desperate mind was gauging every single idea coming to her, but nothing was enough. She couldn't leave her son alone, she…

A shriek resounded in the forest. And then :

“Keep running! Don't let them take you! Don't let…”

The boy's voice, hoarse with what she guessed to be pain, was brutally shut off in the middle of his phrase. Morgvenn ran faster, not caring anymore to be silent. She was near the edge of the forest, and soon would be in plain view in the middle of the vaste icy and desert expanse, more common landscape of Jotunheim. She was trapped.

They were trapped.

She couldn't leave her boy alone, who knows who would find him, and she had no one to rely on anymore.

_Think and act fast!_

Everyone she used to know, everywhere she had felt safe, all of this was gone. Asgard had taken everything away.

_No. Not Asgard._ She corrected mentally. _The Asgardian soldiers took everything away. Asgard is always the same, peaceful, joyful, ignorant on what is going on here…_

She stopped abruptly, just past the last few trees. She had her answer now. Someone on Asgard knew, someone on Asgard was **watching**. He was her last chance. She had to try.

“Good Heimdall, I know you can see me.”

Her eyes fell on her son cradled in her arms. With a tender and reassuring smile, she laid the small bundle of warm furs on a flat stone in front of her and then stepped back. Her gaze went back to the grey and cloudy sky.

“There's nothing left for little Munn here, he will end up a slave or be killed if he stays. Take my boy away, I beg you, take him to Asgard. Your marvelous realm will offer him so much more than I ever will.”

The ever approaching sounds of the soldiers, louder and louder as they ran through the forest, made her speak more hastily.

“He's different, I know, but you have your magic. There must be a magician on your realm who will see him as he is : an innocent creature lost in a raging war. Please, find someone who will protect him from the soldiers and from Odin's wrath. Take him to a lovely family, to the one he will never have here, please… I beg you!”

ΩΩΩ

Not so far from the Queen and her son, lost in the forest, the four soldier were becoming slightly impatient. The hunt had been fun, but running out of leads was getting frustrating. With a series of shrill whistles, one of the men gathered the others around him.

“We've lost enough time already! Heimdall! You can see our prey! Use the Bifröst and take us to it's location. NOW!”

As soon as he uttered the last word, a thick channel of rainbow lights was falling on the four Asgardian men.

ΩΩΩ

When she felt the Bifröst opening behind her, Morgvenn felt every last hopes she was holding onto escape her. No one would saved them now, not even Heimdall. She had no time to be crossed with him though. She will stay with her son and fight to death. She just wished it to be a quick one. She won't let soldiers take them as slaves. She would not bear years and years and **years** of slavery. Years of humiliation, years of obedience, years of punishments… She couldn't accept that. So she won't let them.

But as she knelt to grab her boy back in her embrace, the Bifröst reopened, this time in front of her, the light beam falling directly on the small bundle of furs. Morgvenn let out a cry as the force of the wind knocked her back.

A few seconds later, everything faded back, four Asgardian soldiers now standing where the little Prince of Jotunheim once was. The Bifröst had taken him away.

_He will live._

ΩΩΩ

To say life on Asgard was way nicer than life on Jotunheim was an understatement. Queen Frigga had taken the head of the Royal Council, replacing Odin on the throne during his absence, and every affairs of the realms were going smoothly.

She had just been leaving one of her Counselor, ready to return to the nursery where Thor was waiting for her, when a young servant came from across the corridor. She bowed deeply in front of her Queen, before speaking in a hushed tone.

“ Many apologies, your Majesty, to disturb you between two appointments, but I have a message for you.”  
“Everything's alright Sylvia.” Frigga answered quietly. “I'm done with appointments for today anyway. You can deliver your message.”  
“Thank you, my Queen. Sir Heimdall wishes to speak with you as soon as possible.” The maid kept her tone low, eyeing carefully around her to see if some noblemen were possibly listening to her. When she found none, she relaxed slightly. “He says the matter is urgent and can not be delayed. He also asks for you to come see him alone.”  
“Do you know what this is all about, Sylvia?” The Queen asked.  
“No my Queen. He only urged me to find you and to be very discreet when I'll be telling you. He didn't tell me anything else.”  
“Thank you, Sylvia. You can return to your occupations, I'll speak to Sir Heimdall right now.”

And just like that, with a green flash of Seidr, the Queen was gone from the golden corridor to materialize again at the far end of the rainbow bridge leading to the Bifröst's Observatory. She entered it quietly, wondering what was so important it required her immediate presence.

Heimdall was facing away from her, his golden gaze not leaving Yggdrasil, and more particularly Jotunheim, for a second, even when she saluted him.

“Good Sir Heimdall. The young Sylvia delivered me your message, and here I am. We are alone, you can speak without reserves.”

She was still behind him, but knew he didn't even bat an eyelid at her words.

“My Queen, I bow to you.” He said reverently, but always gazing in the dark expanse of Universe in front of him. “You know the King commissioned me to permanently keep my eyes on Jotunheim to, should they need it, help our soldiers with the rebel Frost Giants.”

She agreed silently with a nod.

“I'm afraid I've broken my oath to the Crown…”  
“No more detour, please.” Frigga gently interrupted. “What happened? I'm not my husband, I can understand. Tell me.”

For the first time since she entered, the golden gaze tore away from other realms to land in the Aesir Queen's blue one. As Heimdall finally turned around and approached her, she noticed his hands were not, as she firstly thought, resting on his sword's hilt. No, they were carrying something small, wrapped in furs. A quiet gurgling sound escaped the strange package, and a little blue hand tried to reach out for the faces above it.

Frigga's softening gaze filled up simultaneously with surprise and recognition.

“It's Morgvenn's son. The Prince Munn.”

Heimdall simply nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my first kudos! It means the world to me, really.  
I hope you'll like the next part as much!


	3. He Will Be Called Loki

_Munn is safe… Munn is safe…_

In her head, Morgvenn was holding onto this little phrase like a person who don't know how to swim would on a lifebuoy. Heimdall had heard her prayer, he'd taken Munn away, nothing else mattered now. Not even the four Asgardian soldiers slowly encircling her. She practically was in some sort of a self-induced trance, her mind dismissing her surroundings to focus only on that little hopeful thought. 

Thanks to that, she barely felt it when the four soldiers begun to beat her up. She didn't heard them when they called her names and asked for 'that little bastard of hers'. She didn't saw the two blood-covered and freshly amputated horns dangling from one of the men's belt. Her mind was only replaying the scene in her head, again and again, even when her hands were put into shackles.

_The Bifröst disappeared, and Munn was gone. He's safe… The Bifröst disappeared, and Munn was gone… He's safe…_

It took her a long time to realise that she was no longer kneeling in front of the spot where her son had been, but once again in the forest, walking between the soldiers. A long time to feel those alabaster hands pulling her in one or another direction by those tightly secured manacles. A long time to comprehend that, whatever she had promised herself about dying instead of submitting, it didn't mattered anymore. They had took her as a slave.

ΩΩΩ

“Our soldiers won't suspect anything. For them, I only use the Bifröst to bring them to her. Her Majesty the Queen Morgvenn is the only one to know the truth about what I did.”

When Heimdall finished his explanation about what happened on Jotunheim, Frigga nodded, but otherwise remained silent for a while. It was obviously out of question to let her friend down. The Jotnar Queen had trust Heimdall, and therefore Asgard, to take care of her son, and that's what they were gonna do.

To be honest, Frigga already knew what to do, a plan quickly building into her mind. And it was more than time to put it in action.

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness, good Heimdall. I will take care of Munn from now on.”

With that, she took the baby from the Gatekeeper's arms into hers. As she stepped back, a golden glimmer emanated around her hands, blindingly so, and completely engulfing Munn. After holding her Seidr for a few more minutes, she allowed the light and magic to recede, leaving behind it a permanent glamour on the child.

What had once been a small Frost Giant's offspring wrapped in furs, now appeared as a perfectly normal Asgardian infant, dressed in the finest materials.

Frigga cradled him tightly against her chest.

“He will be called Loki, and I'll raise him as if he were mine.” She told firmly, her gaze locked on the tiny being, as if, through him, she could reach into Morgvenn's mind. “He'll never want for anything. With his brother Thor, he'll be the happiest and most cherished child throughout the Nine Realms.”

Not understanding one word but feeling the warmth in her tone, Loki let out a happy little scream and then smile, his tiny little hands playing with one of Frigga's blond locks.

There was a small moment of mutual adoration between the newly adopted son and his adoptive mother, but they were quickly disturbed by Heimdall.

“Your Majesty, do not forget that I can't keep your secret. My oath…”  
“Your oath to the throne won't let you, I know.” The Queen interrupted him swiftly. “I won't ask you to betray my husband, good Heimdall. But I won't let you warn him about what happened.”

She paused, adjusting Loki on her right arm to extend her left one, the skin of her open palm glittering anew. She then enunciated each word calmly, carefully watching his face and his reactions.

“You won't remember this conversation, you won't remember saving Munn today. Every memory related to Munn will be wiped out, you will only reminisce about Morgvenn's capture.” She was looking at him apologetically while talking, her Seidr's glow once again engulfing her left hand and forearm.

A shining tendril slowly went to the Gatekeeper's right temple, then entered his head. Concentrating on her magic, Frigga frown. She had gave him enough time to process what would be happening, and she knew that verbally agreeing to her plan meant treason to him, but still, she didn't like to wipe and transform someone's memories without their explicit consent.

Frigga shook her head, as if the gesture could've helped her to get rid off the guilt she was feeling. She couldn't let herself be drown in sentiment when such a larger work awaited her. She was doing it for Morgvenn's sacrifice, and for Loki's safety. She couldn't let them down now.

Her plan was quite simple : to raise Loki alongside Thor, as her own child. And to implant fake memories of this second pregnancy and royal birth into every Asgardians minds. She'll need help for that part, but she knew who to trust with this secret. Someone not bound to the Crown of Asgard, but to her, as her friend.

As the Seidr's glow faded for the second time that evening in the Observatory, Frigga watched Heimdall mindlessly going back to face his sword and Yggdrasil. Then, she silently retreated to the rainbow bridge before teleporting back inside the golden palace, Loki safely nestled in her arms.

ΩΩΩ

Eir, head of the royal healers, was resting in the gardens after a long day spent working in the healing wing of the palace. A young magician, still in training, had triggered a series of explosions, injuring himself and four other students in the process. Their wounds had been severe, but nothing worse than what Eir had already dealt with in the past. Working under a warrior King had its perks, if you could call 'being able to heal disemboweled soldiers without even batting an eye' a perk.

Anyway, tending to those boys had been truly exhausting, and Eir was glad to be done for the day. The sunset was a beautiful and welcomed distraction after all those broken bones and gaping wounds.

So, when a servant entered the garden, Eir really hoped that she wasn't needed. That the maid was only here because she was done with her work. That she wanted to enjoy the serenity of the gardens before nighttime.

The relieved glance cast by the young woman when she spotted her clearly told her otherwise.

“My Lady ! I'm glad to finally find you ! Her Majesty has requested your presence in her quarters immediately. She says that she's not feeling too well and won't let anyone in her chambers except for you.”

Despite her tiredness, Eir stood up, her healing instinct taking charge. More than her Queen, Frigga was her friend. She'd been in tip top condition earlier that day, when she'd visited the five students, it made no sense for her to be sick now. 

“Thank you. I'll go and see her immediately.” Eir answered before taking her leave.

The servant bowed deeply. She watched the healer reenter the palace, and then exited the garden, some of her daily chores still awaiting her.

ΩΩΩ

After a quick walk through the golden corridors, Eir finally came across the royal quarters.

“Frigga ? It's me. May I come in?” She asked through the door after she'd knocked.

Said door opened instantly, letting the healer in. Then, it closed again on the two women, one of her holding a small child in her arms, ready to share the biggest secret of her existence.

Later that night, the two women worked together with their Seidr. By the open French window, a thick and glowing tendril of magic was expanding above the sleeping city. If someone had awaken and then looked outside, they obviously would have noticed it, but everyone was sleeping in the earnest, so it went completely unknown.

Suddenly, it exploded, sending thousands of sharp little lights in every directions searching for every person with a minimum of knowledge about Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a month later, I'm here with the third chapter, right in time for my birthday!  
Though I'm really struggling to write the fourth one, I'll do everything to publish it in December.
> 
> See you next month!


	4. Odin and His Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I'm back! I know I said I was going to post this chapter in December, but I really struggled to write it. So I took my time and here it comes! I hope you'll like it!

To the victors belong the spoils, as they say. And what of a victory it was for Asgard. Laufey was dead, his mutilated corpse left to rot in the middle of a battlefield. Jotunheim was now no more than a deserted ruin, still resounding of the din of weapons and the screams of pain of those who'd fallen. And more importantly, every remaining Frost Giants had been tracked down and enslaved by the great and mighty asgardian army.

It took less than a week for the Bifröst to open again to bring the brave warriors back home. Odin's return was one of joy and celebrations throughout the city. From the Rainbow Bridge, he led a glorious and endless procession. Right behind him were the happiest heroes, who had died servicing their realm and King, carried in triumph by their comrades. Then came the injured ones, and those who hadn't been harmed at all. Each one of them were sporting several trophies taken from the still-bleeding corpse of their Jotnar adversaries. Here some horns, here a fur, a weapon, a personal item once cherished by the enemy were shown to the cheering crowd gathered on both sides of the parade.

And, of course, the cortege wouldn't be complete without some captives. A few hundreds of chained Frost Giants, mostly women and younglings, only survivors of the carnage, closely watched by the soldiers and terrorized by all the swaggerings the jeering crowd was shouting at them.

Exception made of Laufey and his wife, only a few of the elder ones had ever been to Asgard. The vastest majority of prisoners had never left their realm before, only imagining the golden city from what their Queen had told them.

But it wasn't time for admiration and diplomacy anymore. Only fear and despair remained. How many loved ones had already been lost? How many would be in the following years? Some would never see home again. Others would born and grow as slaves in a realm that wasn't theirs. Nothing would be spared to them… Odin may had prohibited the separation of families amongst the slaves' ranks before departing Jotunheim, but most of the children, some barely old enough to walk by themselves, had none left, and their cries of distress were mingling with the Asgardians' shouts of joy in a disturbing cacophony.

Morgvenn was completely surrounded by the chaos. She had finally recovered from her shock-induced absence, but was still struggling to process the horrific situation around her. To see so much pain and suffering confined by all this delighted felicity was properly unbearable.

It was really unsettling… She was watching the same faces, walking the same streets, hearing the same voices, but wasn't recognizing anything. The faces once friendly were now twisted by an evil grin. The streets were suffocating, almost feeling like cages, and the voices… Oh, the voices… How people who had been so welcoming before could became so mean? There was really nothing left of the loving and caring city and population Morgvenn had grew fond of.

_Well, all in all, it is pretty much fairplay…_ She thought sarcastically. _I am fairly unrecognizable too, obviously._

Obviously. The exhaustion from the three days hunt wasn't completely gone, and the Jotun Queen was still deeply bruised from the different beatings she had received. In all honesty, she had nothing left from her former status, not even her title. To the soldiers, she was just another slave, a commoner of Jotunheim. And to the superior officers of Asgard, who'd been her escort several times before the war… Well… They hadn't even bothered to spare a glance at the prisoners.

It was almost better like this. She could stay with her people, help them, reassure them. Their jailers weren't noticing it, but she was moving slowly and carefully in the ranks to exchange comforting words with each one. It wasn't exactly easy with two orphaned young girls on her tail and their little brother in her arms, but she was doing her best to live up to her rank, and sought everyone's well-being. It was her duty as a Queen, no matter the situation she was in.

ΩΩΩ

Not so far from Morgvenn, another Queen was dutifully looking over her people. Thor in Eir's arms behind her, Loki in her own, Frigga was standing on the royal balcony, quietly waiting for Odin to join them.

The cortege of soldiers and captives had stopped on the esplanade below her, the crowd of civilians gathered around them, happily cheering and shouting at each other for this brilliant victory. How strange was it to stand over this. And so despairing. The contrast between the ever moving mass of exulting people and the stark stillness of the slaves' ranks was obvious. For a second, Frigga thought she saw someone move amongst the second group, but it had been such a fleeting sensation, and there was so much more to notice about the Frost Giants, that she let it go. No one deserved to look and to be as lost and frightened as they were.

Of course, Frigga knew about the outcome of the war. They had won, the Jotnar had lost. Laufey was responsible for the invasion on Midgard, his people were to suffer the consequences of his actions. Said like this, it almost seemed simple. But in truth… It wasn't so easy to keep looking at hundreds of people knowing their lives would be full of suffering and grief, and rejoice like any others, even with lots of her own people celebrating.

And what about Loki? He would be raised as an Asgardian Prince, but it was his kin down there, his culture, his civilization, and he would have no access to it because of the doings of his father. How would she bear lying to him for all those years to come, even if it was for his own safety? And if he were to discover his origins one day, how could she let him think she'd condoned Odin's decision?

All those questions had already tormented her numerous times during the last week, and it was only getting worse now that Odin was back with countless prisoners. But it wasn't the moment to wonder about the future anymore.

The atmosphere changed radically in barely one second of time. The Royal Healer tensed imperceptibly behind her Queen, Thor let out a happy little shriek, the mingling crowd of soldiers and civilians became suddenly quiet, and a large smile appeared on Frigga's face.

Odin had arrived on the balcony.

ΩΩΩ

As usual when he returned from a military campaign, he was still wearing his battle armor and carrying Gungnir in his right hand while Hugin and Munin, perched on his other arm, were concluding their daily report. Then, as the two birds took off, he approached and joined his wife at the front of the balcony.

“My love, what a relief to know that you have returned unharmed.” Frigga said, obviously relaxed.  
“Unharmed and victorious, my Queen!” His voice boomed loud enough for everyone to hear, and the soldiers cheered with him. He laid a tender hand on Frigga's cheek, and she leaned into the touch. “It's peace that I bring back to you and to our sons.” He turned back to the crowd. “Tonight, we will feast!”

Another ovation rose from the Asgardians. Odin waited for them to calm down before talking again.

“Yes, we will celebrate! In the honor of those who have fallen, and to reward our brave warriors for their glorious actions!”

Said brave warriors were delighted, and proved it right away by shouting with renewed vigor. The evening would be memorable!

ΩΩΩ

Amongst the Frost Giants, nobody dared to move. The royal couple was calmly leaving the balcony, without even a glance to spare at them, the Asgardians were loudly congratulating each other, it was almost as if they were forgotten. But it would have been too good to be true.

A Commander, sword in hand, stopped in front of them.

“You're going to follow us! For your own good, I suggest that you comply quickly and efficiently!”  
“But what will happen to us?” An young Giant in the front row had the courage to ask.  
“I'll show you what!” Said another soldier, as he pulled the boy from the ranks and gave him a blow to the head with the hilt of his sword.  
“No useless questions, I hope that's understand now!” Resumed the Commander. “His Majesty has promised each of us one of you as a personal slave, and the others will be sell to civilians! It's about time you learn who your masters are!”

An old Giantess losing consciousness was the only answer he obtained. And Morgvenn breaking through the rows to get to her.

She didn't go far though, a rough hand catching her by the wrist. She had barely a second to understand what was happening. The boy she was carrying was thrown to another Giantess before she was dragged away by two warriors. The Commander was making another example of her, but she didn't hear him. On the balcony above her, Frigga, holding Munn against her chest, was looking down at her.

Time froze between the two women, as an untold promise silently resounded under the blue sky of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, dear Reader, your opinions interest me!


	5. Thank you for your patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm finally back! I'm so very sorry for leaving you without anything for so long, but I was in a really dark place, it was hard but I fought and I won!
> 
> I absolutely wanted to post something today, it's been a year since I posted the first chapter, I can't believe it. I am so different from who I was a year ago... But enough about me! This is not exactly the next chapter, more of an intermediate one, shorter, but _The Dilemma_, is coming soon.
> 
> All your comments are warming my heart. I hope that my writing style hasn't changed too much, and that you'll still be pleased with the story.
> 
> Lots of love!

And so years passed away. Years of an endless suffering for the Frost Giants. Before this foolish idea of Laufey, even if they were a bit misunderstood, and sometimes even feared, they had always been well respected by the other realms. Life was maybe not the easier or the happier on Jotunheim, but it was their home. A land where they were free.

But it all seemed a dream to the worthless slaves they were now. The larger part of them, enslaved since their younger age, had grown as captives and couldn't remember what freedom was like. As for the others, mostly Giantesses, the horrors of their lives on Asgard had rapidly replaced any memories of former happiness. Permanently kept in servitude, the old admiration the Jotuns once had for Asgard became hatred and anger. No humiliation or violence had been spared to them.

Though, in their living Hell, a tiny and brittle ray of light was hiding in the back of their minds. Since the ruthless hunt on Jotunheim, their young Prince Munn had disappeared, and it was as if the Asgardians had completely forgotten about him. And, more than that, Morgvenn, their beloved Queen, was missing too.

She had brought hope amongst the slaves, for no one had seen her after that fateful first day on Asgard. Each and every Frost Giant was secretly convinced that she had miraculously escaped, and then hid somewhere safe with her son. When he would be of age, they would obviously come back together to deliver their people and get revenge on their tormentors.

But the Jotuns couldn't have been more wrong…

Morgvenn had somehow disappeared, but she had not escaped.

When the soldiers had taken her away from her people, she had suffered a real agony. She had been left to wither away, locked in an empty golden cell for three days without any sustenance. She had then been released, only to be given to one of the cruelest officers of Odin's army.

The man was a sadist, especially enjoying the pain he himself inflicted upon those he considered as his inferiors ; Morgvenn quickly became his favorite scapegoat. If he was in the mood, the slightest word or glance from her could turn into a torrent of blows.

The day he had become her master, he had beaten and tortured her up, until she had passed out. Since then, he was dedicated to mark and disfigure her, the contusions never fading on her face and body. Therefore, hidden behind her scars and a made-up name, no one knew that miserable slave to be the former Queen Morgvenn of Jotunheim, not even her own unfortunate people.

As for the young Prince Munn, of course, nobody, except Frigga and Eir, knew about his new identity as Loki. Their spell had worked wonders on everyone, including the Frost Giants.

Truth to be told, with the incantation, while creating various memories about Loki, the two women hadn't completely wiped out Munn's existence from reality. It was more as if a veil had been put on everyone's mind. To the Jotuns, this veil had vanished pretty quickly, letting them secretly awaiting their lost Prince. But to the others realms, especially Asgard, Munn was nothing of importance, barely the last remnant of a foolish nightmare. And so, no one had remembered him.

Only Loki, second-born of Odin and Frigga, Prince of Asgard, younger brother of Prince Thor, had remained. Under the careful gaze of his adoptive mother, he grew up cherished and loved, far from the suffering of his own people.


End file.
